gemstonelegendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Guilds
Guilds in Gemstone Legends unite players in the fights against the powerful Raid Bosses. This is the main place in the game that requires cooperation between players. 'Joining Guild' To join the Guild you need to go to the Guild button on the bottom right corner of the main screen . The first screen will list the available Guilds. To "open" Guilds you can join instantly, to "close" ones you need to send a request. By clicking view you will be able to check the Guild members' level and power. Screenshot_2020-01-15-09-05-32-890_com.gemstone.legends.rpg.adventure.game.jpg Screenshot_2020-01-15-09-05-48-993_com.gemstone.legends.rpg.adventure.game.jpg Screenshot_2020-01-15-09-05-57-794_com.gemstone.legends.rpg.adventure.game.jpg Screenshot_2020-01-15-09-06-17-021_com.gemstone.legends.rpg.adventure.game.jpg 'Creating Guild' You can set up your own Guild. All you need is to think of a catchy name, choose your banner, add a description and pay a fee of 200 Crystals. You can also choose the language of your community, as well as if you want to have your Guild "open" or "close". You will be able to edit all this info later on for 50 Crystals. 'Guild Members' Each Guild can have up to 30 members. By clicking on their avatar you will be able to view player details: power, best Heroes, last activity date, etc. 'Collecting Banners' One of the rewards that can be obtained in the Guild is a Daily Guild Reward. Every player in the Guild can set up 2 Banners - first just for checking in and second for completing daily missions. Guild Banners are collected by all players, and the grade of the reward depends on the amount collected. Banners are collected around the clock, the reward can be claimed on the next day and the collection can be started again. 'Raid Boss' Raid boss is the main reason for the Guild existing. 5 powerful beasts changes every day. They require different tactics and strategies. Rotation Battle Every player can fight with the boss 3 times per day. It is limited by the Guild Keys . Two keys are regenerated each day. The third one can be obtained by completing daily missions. Once entering the battle, the key will be consumed. As the Boss is a powerful creature with tons of health points and damage, it will eventually wipe you out. To reenter the fight you will need to change your team or regenerate stamina by using Apples . Apples can be obtained in the Market. You can check the history of the battles by clicking on the "Team" button in the Raid Boss tab. Screenshot_2020-01-15-09-09-55-882_com.gemstone.legends.rpg.adventure.game.jpg Screenshot_2020-01-15-09-29-40-832_com.gemstone.legends.rpg.adventure.game.jpg Screenshot_2020-01-15-09-29-58-257_com.gemstone.legends.rpg.adventure.game.jpg Screenshot_2020-01-15-09-30-02-325_com.gemstone.legends.rpg.adventure.game.jpg Rewards There are 3 rewards for Raid Boss fights. 1 - Instant Reward, just after the battle - Guild Coins and Gold Coins - the amount is predefined by boss grade and level and remains the same regardless of the damage done. The table below shows the amount of Gold Coins/Guild Coins per boss grade and level. 2 - Player's Reward Chest - the reward is tiered by the sum of the damage done in all 3 battles. Depending on the damage done you will receive one of the four chests. They contain Guild Coins and Gold Coins, but the amount is much bigger than in instant reward. Screenshot_2020-01-15-09-30-31-462_com.gemstone.legends.rpg.adventure.game.jpg Screenshot_2020-01-15-09-30-07-751_com.gemstone.legends.rpg.adventure.game.jpg Screenshot_2020-01-15-09-30-14-304_com.gemstone.legends.rpg.adventure.game.jpg The table below shows the amount of Gold Coins/Guild Coins per boss grade and reward tier. 3 - Guild's Reward Chest - This chest is also tiered, depending on the damage done to the boss by the whole Guild. You can obtain Potions, Crystals and Caster Artifacts! Screenshot_2020-01-15-09-07-49-083_com.gemstone.legends.rpg.adventure.game.jpg Screenshot_2020-01-15-09-30-18-381_com.gemstone.legends.rpg.adventure.game.jpg Screenshot_2020-01-15-09-30-26-136_com.gemstone.legends.rpg.adventure.game.jpg The table below shows the amount of Gold Coins/Crystals per boss grade and reward tier. The table below shows the rarity range of Caster Artifacts per boss grade and reward tier. 'Ranking' You can check the best Guilds here. The strength of the Guild depends on the strength of all its members. The greater the Guild's strength, the higher place in the ranking. Category:Guilds